memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
John Cade
John P. Cade is a stuntman, stunt coordinator, and second unit director who performed stunts in an episode of . He has doubled for actors such as (1996 in Raven and in The Cherokee Kid), (1991 in Shattered), and Gregory Jbara (2008 in Exit Speed). Cade was a regular stunt performer during the six year run of the television series The Dukes of Hazzard (1979-1985) and in several episodes of the television series The A-Team (1983-1985). Other television series he worked on include episodes of Quincy, M.E., Sledge Hammer, B.J. and the Bear, Knots Landing, Cagney & Lacey, Nash Bridges, MacGyver, Pacific Blue, Pensacola, The Fall Guy, V'', ''Matlock, Freddy's Nightmares, Booker, The Flash, Silk Stalkings (1993), Riptide, Hunter, Booker, Renegade, L.A. Heat (1997, with Chuck Borden, Christopher Doyle, Mike Gunther, and Joyce McNeal), Martial Law, Angel, Dharma & Greg (2001, with Shauna Duggins, Brett A. Jones, Michael J. Sarna, and stunt coordination by Al Jones), The Pitts, The Shield, The District, Crossing Jordan, Late Show with David Letterman, My Name is Earl, 24, and Alias. Among his earliest stunt work are the films such as the comedy Stripes (1981, with John Larroquette and Lance LeGault), the comedy Splash (1984, with Valerie Wildman, Clint Howard, Bill Smitrovich, Jill Jacobson, and stunts by Jophery C. Brown and Scott Leva), the comedy Revenge of the Nerds (1984), the comedy Moving Violations (1985), the crime thriller F/X (1986), the comedy sequel Revenge of the Nerds II: Nerds in Paradise (1987), the crime movie Maniac Cop (1988), and the crime movie Last Rites (1988). Further stunt work includes the romance Joe Versus the Volcano (1990), the sequel Maniac Cop 2 (1990), the fantasy film Darkman (1990, with Larry Drake, Neal McDonough, Nicholas Worth, Aaron Lustig, and stunts by Christopher Doyle, Chuck Borden, B.J. Davis, John Escobar, Gene LeBell, Dennis Madalone, Manny Perry, Gregory J. Barnett, and Spiro Razatos), the action film Hudson Hawk (1991), the action comedy Last Action Hero (1993), the science fiction film Demolition Man (1993, with Bill Cobbs, Bob Gunton, Mark Colson, Tracee Lee Cocco, and stunts by Mark De Alessandro, Dana Hee, Gary Epper, Kane Hodder, Rita Minor, Jeff Mosley, and Denney Pierce), the action thriller Speed (1994), the fantasy comedy The Mask (1994), the science fiction horror film Species (1995), the action thriller Broken Arrow (1996, with Christian Slater), the action thriller The Rock (1996), the action comedy Money Talks (1997), the science fiction film Scorpio One (1998), the thriller Gone in Sixty Seconds (2000), the comedy The Animal (2001), the war drama Windtalkers (2002, with Christian Slater and Cameron Thor), the action thriller The Italian Job (2003), the action comedy The Dukes of Hazzard (2005, with Andrew Prine and stunts by Tommy J. Huff, Steve Kelso, Eddie Matthews, Tim Rigby, and Ken Clark), the action film Half Past Dead 2 (2007, with Tony Plana), and the comic adaptation The Spirit (2008). In 1993 he co-produced the horror film Sandman in which he also played a supporting role. Cade worked as stunt coordinator on the music drama Scenes from the Goldmine (1987), the comedy Dream a Little Dream (1989), the adventure Sinbad: The Battle of the Dark Knights (1998), the romance Romeo and Juliet (2000, with Benito Martinez), the crime thriller Cold Heart (2001), the horror thriller Reality Check (2002), and the television thriller They Shoot Divas, Don't They? (2002, with Diana R. Lupo). External links * * John Cade at LinkedIn.com * John Cade profile at ISAStunts.com Cade, John Cade, John Cade, John